Drake & Josh & Paul
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: This is a mock trailer for the movie Paul which features our favorite stepbrothers. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Please enjoy!


This is a mock trailer of the upcoming movie 'Paul' (which I am dying to see by the way) only instead of Simon Pegg and Nick Frost, it features our favorite stepbrothers. If you guys would like me continue this into a fan fic, let me know. Hope you guys enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

(Open to off an RV driving on a highway in the desert passing a sign that reads – Extraterrestrial Highway.)

Woman's Voice: Going on a road trip, huh?

(We see a waitress in a diner talking to some familiar faces – Drake Parker and Josh Nichols)

Josh: (Excited) Yeah.

Drake: (Less excited) Yeah.

Josh: On a tour of America's most famous UFO hot spots.

Waitress: I hear that!

(Cut to the RV)

Josh: I can not believe we're gonna to see Area 51.

(Cut to Josh posing in front a cheesy fake flying saucer with Drake taking a picture, rolling his eyes.)

Drake Voiceover: And I can't believe you dragged me into this lame road trip.

Josh: (Back in the RV) I want us to have one last hurrah before I go off to Stanford and you go to LA to go be a big rock star.

**There were many sights they planned to see**

(The RV is on the road and a car passes in front of them but proceeds to crash. Drake and Josh look stunned and scream. The car flips in the air a few times than stops.)

**This was not one of them**

(A small tiny greenish gray alien comes out of the darkness)

Paul; Uh hi…

(The boys look shocked as Drake is on a cell phone and Josh holds a flashlight)

Paul: I'm Paul.

(Drake laughs than faints which makes Josh look down than back at Paul)

Josh: What have you done to him?

Paul: He fainted.

Josh: Yeah but you made him faint!

Paul: Well, it's not like I set my phaser to 'faint'.

Josh: (after a second) You've got a phaser?

Paul: Oh god.

(Cut to the RV driving and now Paul is with them.)

Paul Voiceover: I really need your help.

(In the RV, Paul is talking)

Paul: This is a matter of life and death.

(Cut to Josh ripping off a bumper sticker that reads 'Alien on Board' Wipe to two men in suits walking down a street.)

Agent Haggard Voiceover: Heads up, we just got reassigned.

(Cut to a different Agent who is loading a sniper rifle. Cut to a woman talking to the agents in a sterile office)

The Big Guy: I want ET back in his fishbowl or dead ASAP.

(Cut to Drake and Josh at a gas station than Paul bangs on the RV door which causes Josh to yelp.)

Paul: Hey! Reese's Pieces! Yes, thank you!

(Drake looks at Josh who gives him a shrug. Cut to the RV back on the road, Drake is driving and Josh is in the passenger seat while Paul looks through their mini fridge.)

Drake: What if he inserts a… probe into our know what's?

Josh: Apparently they don't do that.

(Paul's hand appears in Drake's face with two bagels in his finger with the two boys looking worried.)

Paul: Anyone want one of these? Anyone? Huh?

**From Universal Pictures and Schneider's Bakery**

(Paul is in the RV as a girl with dark hair and piercing blue eyes named Elle Herbert sees him.)

Paul: Morning.

(Elle gasps and backs away)

Josh: He's from another world.

(Cut to Elle and Josh arguing outside the RV)

Elle: He can not be from space! It's not possible!

Josh: You saw it for yourself. He's right there!

(As he points at the RV they both look to see Paul mooning them with Drake in the driver's seat covering the right side of his face than gestures saying 'All his idea')

Paul: (Giggling) Are they looking? Are they looking right now? Ha!

(Cut to Paul becoming invisible in front of Elle than cut to Josh talking to Paul in the RV.)

Josh: How did you go invisible like Predator?

Paul: It's a camouflage response.

Josh; So you can do it anytime you want?

Paul; (mimicking Predator) Anytime.

(Josh laughs as Paul makes another Predator reference. Cut to the RV getting pulled over by agents. Josh is in the driver's seat, looking nervous.)

Josh: Oh my god!

(Special Agent Lorenzo Zoil and several other agents question the two, shining a light in their faces)

Zoil: You gentlemen see anything… unusual this evening?

Drake: No, not really.

(Cut back to the RV with them back on the road, Josh in the passenger seat and Drake driving as Paul becomes visible in front of them, naked.)

Paul: Boo!

(The boys scream with Josh covering his eyes to not see alien genitals.)

**This Spring**

(Paul talking to Drake, Josh and Elle in the RV)

Paul: Guys, this is too dangerous. I can make it on my own from here.

Josh: We are in this together, Paul!

(Cut to Drake stepping on the gas than to Agent Zoil questioning Elle, showing his badge)

Zoil: Just tell me where the little green guy went.

(Cut to the boys walking down a street with Paul who is wearing a cowboy outfit.)

Paul; Why are we holding hands?

Josh: So we look like a family.

(We see several people walking by giving the three odd looks.)

Drake: Yeah, just a couple of regular guys, walking down the street… with a small cowboy.

**They're all for one**

(Cut to the guys in a rest area with Paul next to a barbeque area as they dance)

Paul: Break it down, boys. Stoke the fire.

(Cut to them looking at fireworks, looking happy)

Drake Voiceover; This is the most fun I've ever had.

**And one for Paul**

(Cut to several scenes: Drake, Josh, Paul, Elle and an elderly woman looking up at Paul's ship, Agent Zoil ready to fire his gun, Paul running out of a trailer than hugging Josh, a man pointing a rifle, a house exploding, Agent Haggard behind a car holding his eyes, Paul going to his ship while Drake and Josh look on, Josh running alongside the RV, Elle kissing Josh, Zoil pointing his gun again, a black car skidding off a cliff as the RV drives away. Cut to Paul driving the RV while Drake, Josh and Elle sit next to him.)

Elle: Do you think he'll be okay?

Paul: Yeah, he'll be fine.

Paul looks through the rearview mirror and sees the car explode.)

Paul: (laughs nervously) Yeah.

**Drake & Josh & Paul**

(Cut to Paul talking in RV as Josh drives and Drake sits in the passenger side.)

Paul: Don't worry, I've got it all under contr-

(As he says this, a bird hits the windshield and they all scream with Paul going next to Josh. The RV stops and the three get out and Paul picks up the dead bird)

Josh: Wh-what are you doing?

Paul; Just watch.

(Paul holds the bird and closes his eyes than moments later, the bird comes back to life.)

Josh: It's a miracle.

(Suddenly Paul violently chomps on the bird, swallowing it whole as Drake and Josh look on in disgust)

Drake: Why would you do that?

Paul: Not gonna eat a dead bird, am I?

(Paul burps and one of the bird's feathers flies out.)

**Coming soon…**

* * *

Tell me what you think. If you've seen the trailer for 'Paul', all the actors are in it except Drake and Josh are the two leads and Elle Herbert is replacing the Kristen Wiig character and will be 'played by' Michelle Trachtenberg. I did that because I've always wanted Josh and Michelle to work together.


End file.
